Breaking the Cutie
by Mia lovely
Summary: Roman takes a special interest in one of Norman Godfrey's patients. Roman/OFC


Break the Cutie

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Hemlock Grove.

Summary: Roman takes a special interest in one of Norman Godfrey's patients.

Pairing: Roman/OFC

Rating: T for teens

Julia

Roman first notices her one cloudy summer morning, on his way to his uncle's office. She was cute; at least he thinks she is. He can't really tell from this far of a distance.

She's dressed in something that looks as if it might have stepped out of a 1950s magazine catalogue. The corners of his full lips curl up into a self-indulgent smirk. Lucky for her, he's always had a special appreciation for the classics. Plus, he can't deny that he finds her whole modest pin-up girl look attractive.

"You honestly believe I'm making progress, doctor?" Julia looked up at her psychiatrist. She wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of leaving the safety of her home in order to come here. Nevertheless, Dr. Godfrey assures her that it is a necessary step towards her recovery.

"I do," Norman nodded. "The fact that we held your session here at the office instead of at your house is progress." He smiles at her. With her condition, he knows that all this must be extremely grueling for her. Yet here she was, out of her house and facing her fears head on. There's a little pride in his step as he walks his patient down the courtyard and to the parking lot.

"This is all still very overwhelming Dr. Godfrey," Julia's voice quivers as she fought against letting her super charged senses overcome her. "I can't—it's too much stimulation, all at once." She sighs in defeat.

Norman looks at the girl sadly. He thinks of placing a comforting hand over her shoulder. However decides against it. Her senses most all be operating on overdrive right now. Who knows what actual physical contact might do to her? No, he doesn't want to push her too fast too soon. Her being outdoors, breathing in fresh air was progress enough for today.

"You need to give it time Julia. Agoraphobia is a very serious panic disorder. It's going to take time. You just—"

Roman taps his uncle on the shoulder and takes a better look at the willowy brunette walking beside him. "Who's your friend, Norman?" He probed coolly. He was right, she is cute, as well as having an underlying quality of something he cannot place. He winks down at her, and doesn't even bother hiding the fact that he is shamelessly checking her out.

Feeling uncomfortable with Roman's intense gaze on her; Julia starts to feel tightness in her throat. She isn't use to having people stare at her so intensely, especially perfect strangers. It was something Dr. Godfrey was currently helping her with. He was teaching her how to function properly in social settings.

Piercing blue-grey eyes scan over smooth peaches and cream skin, a pretty face with a small chin, delicate nose, and thin almond-shaped eyes the color of warm amber. Then venture lower, following the path of her long slender neck down to her…

Norman clears his throat—none too subtly. He sees the impious look in his nephew's eyes; sees the rising tension in Julia's shoulders. The girl was clearly uncomfortable with being so blatantly objectified. However, it was obvious that Roman simply did not care. Stepping in front of his anxious patient, Norman pins Roman with a disapproving glare. He can't help but feel protective of Julia. She's like a child, new to the outside world, and still so innocently sweet and naive. He doesn't want her to lose that.

But with Roman Godfrey now hot on her trail, he knows that this is something she will likely lose forever. Roman likes to ruin things—he likes to ruin people—just like his mother.

"What are you doing here?" Norman demands.

"I'm Roman Godfrey," Roman ignored his uncle and introduces himself, meeting Julia's eyes with a heated gaze.

Julia stares at his outstretched hand and smiles sheepishly. She doesn't mean to be rude, but she knows that it would be best if she did not touch him. He's already made her uncomfortable enough as is with just a simple look. No, physical contact with him or with anyone is out of the question. At least not until Dr. Godfrey figures out some way to help her.

"This is my _patient_ Julia; she was just on her way home." Norman grumbles. Sending Roman a silent warning with his eyes, Norman ushers the slender brunette away from his nephew's heated gaze and into her car.

"It was nice seeing you, Julia," Roman smirks and runs a hand through his hair. "I'll be seeing you again real _soon_." He states coolly, before pulling out a cigarette from his back pocket and lighting it.

_Yes, he'll definitely be seeing her again._


End file.
